


A Talk

by Anonymous



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Episode: s03e15 Alone At Sea, Gen, Role Reversal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-06-29 19:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19836868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Amethst and Pearl have a talk. Role reversal au. Post Alone At Sea.





	A Talk

Pearl looked around the newly redesigned barn with a smile. When she first came to the barn with Steven and the gems she wasn't really impressed with it. That was when she was still serving Pink Diamond. Now she was a Crystal Gem. Now this barn was her home. Earth was her home.

Her and Amethyst had started redesigning the barn with things that made them happy. Amethyst wasn't at the barn right now. She was some kind of trip with Steven, and his father, Greg. She gave a slight smile as she remembered pushing Greg off the roof.

She looked outide and saw that it had started to rain. She smiled again as she remembered the time Steven taught her about rain. 

She turned back around to start working on the barn again when she heard feet on the barn floor. She turned to see Amethyst there.

"Amethyst, you're back!" she said with a smile. "How was the trip?"

Amethyst crossed her arms and said "None of your bussiness."

Pearl then knew something had happened on the trip. "Are you okay? Did something happen on the trip."

Amethyst could feel tears in her eyes as she said "You won't there P! So why don't you mind your own business?!"

Pearl covered her mouth. This wasn't like Amethyst. "Amethyst-"

Amethyst couldn't take it anymore as the tears started falling down her face. She sat on the floor and started to cry.

Pearl stood there in shock. She had never seen Amethyst cry before. She had seen Pink cry when she learned about White's shattering at the hands of Yellow. She had seen Ruby cry when Sapphire's gem was cracked. She had even saw Lapis and Steven cry during the time they were working on the drill. She has even cried herself. But she had never seen Amethyst cry. Not when she was made fun of during the war for being small or when she finally returned to Homeworld after being released from the mirror. But she was crying now.

Pearl had been so caught up in her thoughts that she hadn't heard Amethyst speaking. "Are you even listening to me?" 

Pearl blushed before saying "Sorry. I was thinking about things." Amethyst rolled her eyes and more tears fell as she put her face back in her lap. Pearl walked over to Amethyst and sat down beside her. She started to rub her back just like she saw people do on Camp Pining Hearts.

"Amethyst, what happened on the trip?"

Amethyst still had her face in her lap as she spoke, but the word was clear as day to Pearl. "Garnet"

Pearl gasped. She had heard from Steven about the ship crashing, Ruby and Sapphire unfusing and fusing again, Garnet asking Amethyst to fuse with her, Amethyst agreeing and then trapping Garnet underground. Garnet was usually a forgiving person, but she knew she wouldn't forgive Amethyst for doing that.

Pearl was scared to ask, but she did anyway. "W-what about Garnet."

Amethyst raised her face up and wiped her tears away. "She came back. She said that she had been following me and that Ruby and Sapphire were staying Garnet forever. S-she asked me to fuse with her again. She said that Sugilite made all three of them feel powerful." 

Pearl's eyes were wide. "That doesn't sound like the Garnet I know. She would never say fusion makes her feel powerful. At the very least Sapphire wouldn't."

"Yeah, well it happened okay? I told her no, so she tried to shatter Steven. She still thinks Steven is Yellow, you know? I stopped her before she could. Now she is somewhere in the desert."

"B-but why are you so upset?"

Amethyst looked forward for a few seconds before saying "She called me a monster."

Pearl sighed and said "Amethyst, you are not a m-"

"YES I AM!" Amethyst screamed and Pearl jumped up. Amethyst stood up before saying "I trapped Garnet in a fusion, and I tortued her. I took out all my anger on her. All my anger about being called a runt and small on Homeworld. All my anger about Pink Diamond not welcoming me back with open arms. All my anger about myself." more tears started to fall. "I am a monster."

It wasn't even three seconds after Amethyst finished that Pearl hugged her. "Amethyst listen to me. What you did may had been wrong, it doesn't make you a monster. The important thing is that you learn from your mistakes and move on-"

"Wait, did you just say the exact same thing from the Camp Pi-"

"Anyway," Pearl cut Amethyst off. "I know we may still not be close, but we're the only ones of the family still left. Garnet is a lost cause and I called Pink a twerp. I love and care about you Amethyst."

Amethyst hugged Pearl tightly, but didn't say anything.

But she did love and care about Pearl too.


End file.
